Renesmee's Diary part 1
by Mrs.Edward-JacobKellanLutz
Summary: its a diary of renesmee using some characters i thought up bad summurary sorry


Renesmee's Diary

_**January 10,2010**_

_**Today was the best day of my life. Kyle, the dreamy 6'0'' blue-eyed blond asked me on a date today for Friday night. To bad today is Monday the worst day of the week. School is bad to think about especially when i am thirsty horrible but because of that i don't have to go to school. I think this will be the first date daddy lets me go on alone. Although i haven't asked him yet I'm sure auntie Alice will inform him while i am trying so hard not to think about it. This is why i wrote this at school and now i am transferring then I'm going to type because what daddy doesn't know wont hurt him. The other reason I'm trying not to think about it is so he wont interrogate me or "talk" to me. Mommy is so much better and i don't have to worry about her snooping in my head. Plus i don't have to tell her the whole story because she cant be around me for more than 2 hours so I'll stretch the truth a little. It might go something along the lines of **__**Mom my friend jenny wanted to know if i could go out with her on Friday like to the movies,mall and a bite to eat ( for play) but her brother is picking me up a 6:00pm can i go?**__** and she would say **__**Sure honey but make sure your not thirsty,and I'll tell your father and bring a purse full of band-aids i cant believe you get that uncoordinated stuff from me wow i was that bad. That**__** would be a wonderful way and it would go like that expect what if i wear a dress for the date the it would go along the lines of **__**Mom can i go with jenny to the movies,mall,and some frozen yogurt but i have to wear a dress and she would say **__**don't**__** try and pull those tricks on me Renesmee Carlie Cullen you wont fool me i know what your doing so the answer is no and because you asked me and you know you cant your grounded for 2 whole weeks which means no phone, TV, or other fun gadgets you will get a old fashion book and not an on line either i cant believe that you lie as bad as i do am i that bad wow**__** i like the first one I'll wear jeans and my favorite blue sweater that me dad adores it'll soften him up. Oh yeah Christmas was cool i got everything i wanted and i got gifts from everybody and i mean that exactly everybody in school gave me something and I'm a Junior the only person that didn't give me something was Julie the evil or as i like to state her it my archenemy but we kind of act like friend-a-mes around kyle so he wont think we are shallow. My ultimate surprise is when Grandpa Carlise **__**and Grandma Esme pulled in to the garage with a brand new or three years old but new to me but it wasn't used 2007 callaway c16 speedster daddy had to explain that to me and mommy we are not good with cars. When i went to school today everybody was looking at me as i pulled into the parking lot but everybody knew who it was by the shininess only Cullen's have brand new cars in Forks,Washington. It was cool i was getting the attention i deserved. OMG i sound like Aunt Rosalie,i spend way to many hours with her.**_

_**January,11,2010**_

_**The date with Kyle was fantastic. He asked me on a date again tomorrow afternoon. We went to the most expensive places in forks. It was so cool he is so dreamy and we almost kissed if daddy didn't come outside which is why I'm suppose to be writing a will and a note for my lawyer to find. **_**Dear lawyer if you are reading this my father has probably killed me for going on a date with Kyle. For my will i want everything to go to charity expect 10% give to Grandpa Charlie. If I'm not dead by January,11,2010 then my daddy didn't do it. OK**_** that should do the trick i hope i get to go to that date tomorrow and that i get to go to school to tell Katy what happened, if you haven't figured out yet Katy is my best friend and i tell her everything except the family issues and Katy has never been to my house and has never met my parents b ill let her over someday when om has had a lot to drink.**_

_**January,16,2010**_

_**Sorry about not writing daddy gave me a talk then the talk so i get to date kyle I'm so happy me and Kyle are going to La push Rez ( they let me go but not my parents freaky ill talk to mom about it tomorrow)**_

_**February,1,2010**_

_**Me and Kyle broke up on the 18th and Ive been mopping around for 2 weeks which means i really thirsty( i haven't actually went hunting since Jan.11)I think daddy is angry with me for this behavior and all i can do is cry or talk to mom or aunt Alice who always interrupts me with and "incoming message" or starts talking about the sweats i have on I'm not going to talk to her any more i think mommy knows what I'm going threw but i can never imagine what it would be like if mommy and daddy split i think i might fall to pieces. I'm always hearing them argue lately so either dad is trying to send me to an all girls private school or mom is saving my butt. I'm so sad i don't even care if dad would send me to a private school. I went to school today for the first time in 2 days. I think Kyle assumed i wasn't ready to be with him so right when i was going up to him and beg him to come back to me I saw he was with Julie and he asked her out yesterday. That is when i skipped 5 classes and went to cry my eyes but i didn't go home till school was really out. I actually went by my favorite frozen yogurt spot the same place Kyle loves too the i just sat in my car and balled and i cried till my eyes were red and puffy and my mouth had filled with salt water twice. Then i came home and went to sleep for about 2 minutes then dad knocked on the door and said he saw what i was thinking then for some reason i just stood there hugging him and sobbing and all he did was say it was going to be alright then after i didn't have anymore tears he made a joke saying " you know your grounded right that'll teach you to stop skipping school "**_

_**February,2,2010**_

_**Today i really went to school and i went for the whole day but i only went because it was Friday. I saw Kyle and it kissing just when i was going to biology the class i sit by Kyle in we don't talk any more ad i just doodle guys names in my journal that his name was in but i be sure not to use a boys name in school but i think i might ask Josh out. He is this boy who is really nice and sweet and looks good too but not as good as Kyle but Ive known him since 3rd grade when his family moved down from Alaska he and i have a connection but we never actually dated cause of my mom and his mom(they never go along)but his mom and dad died in an car accident. He didn't talk to any one for a whole month then he gradually started to talk again but it took 2 years before he would even hold a 5 minute conversation with a person but he always use to talk with me around so it was cool we still are cool though i hope he says yes**_

_**February,3,2010**_

_**I decided that i would turn over a new leaf and because josh said yes it would be all cool. i doodled in my journal and i could feel kyle over me i put hearts,flowers,and stars. Then, thats when kyle slipped me a note saying do you want to go out on Friday. Of course i said no and he started to insult josh so i got angry and defend him that when the bell rang and he left still angry. Then Josh came over and asked me do I want to go to this frozen yogurt spot and I said yes but the surprise was it was the yogurt spot my favorite one.**_

_**The End for now!**__**Part two coming really soon **_


End file.
